Muse the Fairy Cat
Personality Harmless and friendly at first glance, Muse’s innocent appearance is a ruse to disarm those around her – in truth she is a trickster who wields dangerous magic. She is best categorized as a bad guy because, while not particularly ambitious, she enjoys manipulating others for her own gain. As a pragmatist, however, she has no interest in doing so for any kind of sadistic pleasure. Most of the time, she tricks others into doing her work for her so she doesn’t have to get her paws dirty; because of this, she has developed a spoiled personality and hates to work. Utterly selfish, she operates within every facet of her life for her own self-gain. Despite all this, Muse is not without positive qualities. She is observant, adaptive, analytical, and quite resourceful. These qualities help her overcome barriers – and occasionally, people – who would hold her back. Abilities Muse wields fairy magic; she has honed her magical skills powerfully and specializes in offensive combat. Most of her magic is only accessible through an alternate form, with which she gains a set of wings. This form is essential to Muse in combat; without it, she is weak and only has her ribbon blades with which to fight. Once transformed, she can use her wings and fairy dust, and with it, all of her spells. Weapons *Fairy Wings – used for flight; can be summoned with fairy magic. Cannot be used to attack with directly because they’re very fragile. *Fairy Dust – basic component of spells; potent power source. When a spell is cast, fairy dust is “burned” like magical fuel. * Ribbon Blades – Muse’s only non-magical weapons. Two multicolored ribbons that are three feet long at rest but can be lengthened; they look ordinary but are sharp enough to slice skin along the edges. Close-range weapons. Spells *Dust power 2/5: raw fairy dust is shot/sprinkled/rained down on an opponent. It behaves like gunpowder, but pops and sparkles with bright colors as it burns. Larger quantities explode when lit, making this attack variable. *Cloud Bombs power 3/5: baseball-sized spheres of varying colors formed in the palm of each hand and thrown; they home in on the opponent. *Chrome Wave power 4/5: sends a highly reflective wave of energy out in all directions; disorients opponents and throws them backwards. *Antimatter power 5/5: gaseous black spray is shot at the opponent from the mouth; this matter burns through whatever it touches. Also hurts the user quite a bit. *Moon Shell power-up: a translucent pink bubble forms around Muse and moves with her. This shell absorbs energy attacks and many projectiles, but is susceptible to close combat hits. *Flash Prism attack power-up: summons a special beam of rainbow light that reinvigorates the user and strengthens her magic for a short period. *Hex attack: inflicts a “hexed” condition on the target that slowly weakens him/her. The curse becomes stronger if it goes unchecked. *Fairy Dust Burn effect: residual effect of fairy dust that inflicts minor, but irritating, burns on the opponent. These burns come in any color of the rainbow. Fairy dust burns can also be inflicted on Muse if she is not in fairy form. Relationships editable; looking for other characters to add Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral